Traditionally, consumers have purchased media content, such as movies, in hard copies. Various hard copies have existed throughout time, such as video tapes, film reels, CD discs, DVD discs, and now Blu-Ray discs. Unfortunately, such traditional means of delivering media content to consumers has also plagued consumers with clutter and mess in their media viewing areas, which has caused many consumers to simply cease purchasing media content once their collections have grown too big.
In an effort to solve this problem, media is offered for consumption in digital form, whereby consumers may stream or download media content instead of purchasing a hard copy. Many consumers remain unsatisfied however, as digital copies do not offer a tangible item associated with the media content for consumers to own, such as a DVD or Blu-Ray discs along with associated artwork and paperwork, which are highly valued by media collectors and connoisseurs.